In the Allies room
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: Canada was forgotten in the Allies meeting and decides to get his revenge on them..but wait Ivan somehow notices Canada and out of the goodness of his heart he stubbornly gets involved for a small price. Russia has an idea to get back at hosers. It includes Alfred's chair and alot of screaming. One-shot, Lemon. Establish RusCan.


It was another day for a typical Allies meeting, and as usual, America was in charge, shouting out orders for the rest of the countries to be cannon fodder to his super, awesome plan to destroy the Axis. The rest of the nations were waiting for America to be done his speech for their turn to talk.

"OK!...You guys, I have an awesome plan to defeat the Axis of Evil! First, we must...build a super humanoid robot to attack Italy!"

England spoke next to say sternly about how idiotic his plan was, and France commented about how both nations are stupid and decided to oppose their ideas. China told the group about how immature they were acting and decided to hand out some tasty treats. Russia just sat there, smiling through the rowdiness of his comrades.

Canada was patiently waiting for his turn; he wanted to speak too. He was holding his bear snugly and sighed, "I hope I get to speak this time...I have lots of ideas to contribute." He stared at each of his allies and pondered about them. He first stared at America. His twin was laughing animatedly about how his plan was better than Britain's and about using a robot to attack Italy. Matthew scoffed at the idea. He soon shifted his gaze to the Brit. Arthur's eyebrow's shifted downwards and he had a heated glare directed at the American. He insulted America by telling him off, explaining how stupid the plan was, and further insulting the American.

Matthew then looked at his former caretaker, France. France let out a pretty sigh and babbled about how both of them were being silly and how he wanted the meeting to continue after commenting about their sexual frustration. This resulted in America and England looking shocked and soon had them apologizing. A few seconds later, the peace was interrupted when China managed to tell his plan of capturing Italy, which led to Alfred's disagreement. This led to Britain opposing his idea, and soon France stepped in to say his two cents, and the vicious cycle repeated. What remained constant was Ivan staying silent and sipping his vodka peacefully as if hewere watching a bad TV sitcom.

Matthew giggled at China's reaction. He was having a mental breakdown at the moment, something about England bullying him to make a sandwich (which was odd, coming from the gentleman in the middle of an importantmeeting), and he was breaking the table in fury. Alfred was holding him down from behind, and France had his rape face on and was about to pounce on the Asian.

In the midst of all the chaos...Matthew felt someone watching him, making him shiver in fear. He turn his head slightly to find a creepy smile staring back.

It seemed that Ivan was bored and had decided to stare at him. His amethyst eyes bore into Canada's deep blue-purple eyes. In that moment, all that was occurring around them faded into the background. Ivan had a sparkle in his eyes and signaled the Canadian to stay put.

Canada was scared, but was feeling something else pooling in his body...Was it excitement...or dread? Matthew couldn't think, lost in those pools of deep purple. He was happy that someone had noticed him. Kumajirou decided to leave his lap and disappear, planning on taking a nap. This resulted in Canada's lap being free.

Ivan giggled, and Canada smiled back shyly. Moments seemed to pass like an eternity for both nations. Ivan proceeded to get up from his seat and moved to sit on Canada. Canada was breathless at first, but the way Ivan position his rear on his lap made it somewhat comfortable for Matthew, so he could bear the larger nation's weight. Canada assumed that Russia was sitting on him, making sure he was fine and not hurt. It was out of place, this made Canada was think about what Russia's plan and it did involve him sitting on him.

Soon, order was brought back as the rest of the Allies noticed the Russia's change of seat. Alfred stopped his speech about how he was the hero and blah blah blah. It was utter gibberish at that point and Canada disregard it...and Ivan seemed to agree.

Canada knew that he was not going to say anything, and he was a bit mad about Russia sitting on him again. Did his body had a sign on it saying, "Free comfy cushion to be sat on"? Another question that randomly popped in his mind was, did anyone notice his bear at all? It had seemed that Russia had been waiting for Kumjiki to leave for him to take his spot. Canada dismissed the thought. He doubted that Russia noticed his bear seeing how the Allies never notice his pet either.

Ivan turned his head slightly to stare at Matthew so hard, he involuntarily gulped. He did not like the look on Russia's face: it screamed "I have a plan and you have to listen to me or else pay the consequences." Matthew sent a silent prayer that he should live after this ordeal.

The Russian ordered the Canadian to speak as loud as possible. Canada was shocked at the strange request. What was Ivan planning? Ivan was getting impatient at Matthew's hesitation. He did as was told, though he was wary, yelling, "AHHHHHHH!" He was surprised that his voice could be that loud.

All the Allies heard, but they were turning their heads in multiple directions, trying to find the source of the sound. Canada could not believe these hosers: was he that invisible? Clearly, he himself had made that noise. 'Wait, of course that can't see me because Russia is blocking me from their field of vision,' Canada thought darkly.

"Hey...did you guys hear that?" Alfred voiced, whimpering in fear. His pose tried to be hero-like. He was looking around for monsters.

"I don't know, lad," England answered back, a bit worried, but he still was looking serious and in control of the situation.

"I bet it was that General Season...or whatever that follows Russia," the French man explained while pointing at Russia.

Russia was still sitting on Canada throughout the conversation. He had a confused look on his; his lips forming into a pout, he asked, "Eh...Me?"

China was shaking slightly. "Aiyah...this is scary, aru!" His eyes continued to scan the room for demons or ghost that might appear.

Ivan smiled and the purple aura surrounded his tall figure. "Perfect," he whispered, turning his head to face the Canadian, who whimpered at the sudden movement. He ordered the arctic nation to do it again, the loudest scream possible.

Canada was starting to realize what Ivan was planning to do. He was already mad that the Allies had forgotten his existence again. It would be great revenge to get back at them.

He just wanted to be noticed, and his wish came true.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he yelled with emotion, and soon found the nations cowering in fear and hugging each other for support.

"That's it!.. I'm gone y'all!" the American announced as he turned pale, looking like he was about to start crying noisily.

"I'm coming too, wanker!" the Briton answered back, rushing alongside him. He was so scared that his legs began to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm too handsome to die!" Francis yelled and pleaded to the Gods to save his beautiful soul from the demons lurking in the room. He, too, was pale and sobbing.

"Wait for me...aru!...Do not leave me!" China said as he followed the Frenchman. He looked terrified and cuddled against France, a bit too close for comfort. The Frenchmen would have not minded China's physical contact if he wasn't scared to death.

The Allies decided to escape the room, with Alfred leading the way. Alfred thought that since he was the hero, he was most important and must be saved first to develop a plan to defeat this evil villain. He freaked out and left the room. The rest of the nations followed suit. As soon as the door shut, Ivan and Canada began to laugh.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Canada giggled and patted his arm. Russia did not move from his spot. He shifted his body around so that he faced the Canadian, his torso in front of him. Canada did not mind the shift as it did wonders to his lower regions and he moan softly. Ivan grinned like the Cheshire cat and continued to straddle him.

"Mmmn," Canada hummed in agreement, "Serves those hosers right for forgetting me." Russia smiled. "Da...those idiots will never understand...You are wonderful. I never forgot you." He place his gloved hand on the blond's head and held Canada's head lovingly, petting his cheek with his thumb.

"Russia..." Canada smiled genuinely at him. "Thanks." This action caused Russia to smile back at him. He pulled out his vodka and sipped it lovingly. Canada just gazed into Russia's purple eyes in amazement.

"Russia, did you have an ulterior motive for convincing me to scare the Allies out of the room?" Canada asked innocently, but Ivan could hear his devious side showing, like he knew Ivan's true purpose.

"I do not understand question, da," Russia replied childishly as his lips formed a small pout. Russia was secretly nervous that Canada might discover his real motives.

"Well...since I've known my boyfriend for sometime now...seeing as we've been in a secret relationship for 6 months...I have a feeling you want some kind of reward?" Canada laughed after his explanation. Ivan's cheeksredden slightly, which Canada found cute.

"Da," Ivan said straightforwardly. Canada loved his boyfriend's behavior when it came to matters of the bedroom. Matthew found it cute that Ivan thought it was pointless to beat around the bush. Matthew was miffed at the idea of having sex in a public room, but after peering at Alfred's desk and wanted to get back at him for forgetting him, he agreed to his boyfriend's whim.

"Well...I always wanted to try having sex in Alfred's chair..." Matthew said suggestively with a perverted grin that Ivan always found to be a turn-on. Russia smiled and soon stood up with Canada following him.

"It would sweeten the revenge, if we leave it in bad condition...da?" Ivan said as he sat down on the hero's seat, with little Matthew straddling the Russian's lap.

"Well...he was being annoying this morning, and somehow he reminded me about this particular meeting, only to forgot about me...eh?" Canada complained about his story with Alfred as he successfully stripped off Ivan's coat to reveal his crisp white undershirt. Ivan was getting excited and one thing he loved was letting his partner undress him, which was nice coming from the Canuck.

Canada loved being the bottom in the relationship. Throughout the weeks, though, he had discovered a more confident and assertive side, a French side that Ivan would like to see more of. Being the good boyfriend that he was, he allowed Matthew to top. Ivan noticed the time on the wall. He began to speak as he sat down on Alfred's chair, noticing how soft it was.

"We don't have much time until they come back...we make this quick, da?" Ivan pouted. He was sad that he could not take his sweet time making love, but did not mind quick fucks. It turned his partner on, especially when it was kinky. Canada unbuttoned his shirt and saw the larger nation's chest, his nipples pert, begging to be touch. There were some nasty scars and burns from the aftermaths of the wars he had taken part in. Canada kissed each and every deformity with care and endearment. Russia bathed in the attention being lavished on him and showed a small smile at the Canadian's gentleness towards him. After Matthew was finished he hummed in satisfaction. After worshiping his torso, he began to play with Ivan's left nipple while sucking on the other simultaneously, earning a few whimpers from the Russian.

Hearing those deep moans made Canada more excited, and it traveled down to his swelling **. Both males were hard and it was constricted by their pants. After a few more licks and kisses around Ivan's chest, Matthew paused for a moment to take off his suit and dress shirt slow and teasingly, making Ivan's gaze turn more lusty and itching to touch Matthew, too. He removed his gloves and tossed them to the side, not caring were they landed. Matthew finished stripping himself and said, "Leave the scarf on..." He had noticed that Ivan had been about to remove it.

"It is sort of a turn on for me." Canada blushed in embarrassment. Ivan let out a small laugh at the sudden change in personality, from sex deviant to innocent virgin. Well...used to be a virgin.

"Da." Russia left the scarf in place and went to kiss Matthew hard and fervently, which Canada responded to with much force. Ivan slipped his tongue into Matthew's mouth. Ivan's tongue was over stimulating Matthew's warm mouth, and he moaned at the sensation. Matthew decide to take the lead for a moment. He bit Ivan's lower lip gently without making him bleed, and pushed through his teeth and explored his orifice. Ivan noticed the change, but went along with it, and for a few seconds, Russia was the one releasing a few mewls of approval.

Canada wanted to hear more of those sounds. He felt horny that he, Canada, out of all nations, can make Russia feel this good and turn him into a hot whimpering mess.

The euphoria had to end when the need for oxygen separated their lips. They both took a second to recover, and Canada complimented himself at the fine work he did at Ivan's lips; bruised, plumped and red.

"God you're beautiful, Ivan."

"Same to you...Matvey."

Canada's lips were in a similar condition to his. His face was flushed and his eyes were filled with lust. They stared at each other, until Russia's hands tried to remove Canada's suit jacket, which Canada did not mind. It was getting very warm and he wanted to cool down. After a few minutes of undressing, Canada's upper body was bare, and his cheeks reddened at Ivan's hungry gaze. His upper body was pale and muscled, but it was more lithe than Ivan's and had a hidden strength that Ivan loved.

"Beautiful." Russia let out a breath as he dragged the Canadian closer to him and began to suck and nibble on his neck. Matthew moaned encouragingly, and exposed his creamy skin as Ivan continued his ministrations. Ivan continue to mark and bruise Matthew's neck while his right hand started to play with a nipple: twisting and pinching it, causing it to become erect. Matthew moaned louder at the double stimulation and was feeling restless at Ivan's merciless teasing.

"Ivan...uhhh," Matthew moaned again and again, and Ivan obliged, continuing his merciless and intoxicating touches and kisses. Ivan was feeling restless and decided to deliver another full-blown kiss, exploring the Canadian's mouth passionately like he never had before.

After Ivan's handiwork was complete, he looked at his work and grinned. Canada blush turned red at the scrutiny, and he wanted to pounce on the Russian. He decided to unzipped his pants while Ivan did the same to his own.

After freeing their swollen cocks, each leaking with a bit of precum, Canada began to stroke Ivan's, teasingly at first, tracing the length from the base upwards while thumbing the head. Ivan loved the attention on his manhood and was softly groaning at his lover's teasing touches.

"Harder..." Ivan moaned, and Canada cupped his balls.

"As you wish." He stopped the gentle touches and proceeded to stroke faster, and soon Ivan was panting hard. Matthew then used his other hand to continue fondling his balls, for he had learned from previous sexualencounters that Russia was very sensitive there. It took only a few more furious strokes for him to come hard. His face slightly damp with sweat, his cheeks a rosy colour, he then smiled at his Matthew. "Da..that was good."

"Yes, but..." Canada gestured to his penis, which was still hard. Russia giggled. "Da..you always took care of my needs...let me take care of you." Canada was so hard that it was becoming painful. He knew Ivan was a tease, and he always would be. Russia smiled devilishly, which made Matthew shiver in delight. He whimpered, "Yes...please."

"Da...as you wish." Russia had received an awesome hand job from his lover, and he should do the same, or something even better. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Matvey...would you like me to suck you?" Ivan asked sweetly. Matthew was taken aback; he knew his boyfriend loved to receive blow jobs, but he rarely willingly offered them. Canada would not be so stupid to not to accept.

"Yes...please," Canada begged. Ivan felt too lazy get off of Alfred's chair; it was very comfy, and still whole. He still wanted to break his chair just for spite. An idea formed in his mind and he decided to voice it. "Da...you stand up, and I'll suck you off." Canada thought it was a stupid idea, but went along with it. His mind was hazy with lust and his logic disappeared. He muttered,"OK."

Matthew stood on the chair while Ivan held his hips to make sure he would not fall. Canada's cock was close to the Russian's face and he placed a small kiss on the head: Matthew moaned in approval. Ivan's tongue was licking Matthew's manhood with slow licks up and down his shaft, before swallowing him whole. Matthew moaned at the warm mouth enveloping him, sending him to nirvana.

"Good Maple...Faster...Ivan!" Canada cried in ecstasy, holding onto Russia's head for dear life, hoping that he wouldn't fall from the oral simulation. Ivan hummed and continue to suck faster, making Canada's prick swell larger, practically filling Ivan's mouth completely. Ivan loved to hear his lover's sounds; they were so needy, wanton and delightful that he could come from just hearing them. Canada was moaning his name, and to reward Ivan, he played with his hair, which Ivan liked: it sent shivers down his spine.

"Ivan...I think...I'm gunna–" Canada tried to warn Russia that he was about to release. He moaned again while Ivan attacked his vital regions, sucking his cock hard and with such ferocity. Canada moaned louder and yelled his name. Ivan love it when Matthew said his name and decided to push his lover's limits, and hummed his name. The vibrations traveled through his manhood and heighten the pleasure.

After some forceful sucks later, and some more wanton sounds from Matthew's lips, Canada came, screaming his name one last time.

"IVAN!" The orgasm was too strong for Canada, and he felt his legs cave in and was about to fall. Luckily for the Canadian, Ivan was there to catch him.

"Ivan that was..." Canada was speechless. They both did crazy things, but they had never had sex like that on a chair before...especially on Alfred's chair. Ivan swallowed his Canuck's cum and soon kissed him again to answer his question. Canada kissed back, tasting a hint of his salty cum on Ivan's mouth.

Ivan checked the clock for a split second and noticed how the chair was squeaking. Matthew did not notice the sounds, being to dazed from the post-orgasm high he experienced. Ivan's plan was to break the chair completely, and with their added weights, it would weaken the legs, and thus collapse. He realize that they had spent way too much time on the foreplay and that they hadn't gotten to the best part.

"Matvey," Ivan said, "I want you to ride me.'' Canada recovered enough to hear his order. He was surprised at the idea, but did not mind. Russia smiled, "Da...It will be worth it...they will come back." Canada nodded in agreement, and said, "Ok...but do you have lube on you?"

"Da." The way Ivan said it like that, it seemed like he had brought it intentionally. Canada smiled, "I see you had planned this for days, non?" Ivan face was blank when he said, "No...I always carry lube and vodka...never know when you'll need both."

Canada nodded and began to spread his legs. He tried to position his self on Ivan's lap, leaving some space between his bum for Ivan to prepare himself. Russia's finger started to trace his pucker teasingly until he slipped one finger in. The sensation felt strange. Still, he moaned at the intrusion, which made Russia smile. Ivan's finger went deep as he could, stroking him inside, which made Canada moan louder.

Russia inserted another finger. He began to scissor the arctic nation's hole, stretching him for something else...something bigger. Canada whimpered at the pain and the stretching, so Russia kissed his tears away, which escaped from his lover's eyes, "I'm sorry...but better to be safe than sorry...da?"

Canada moaned, which Russia took as a 'yes'. He inserted two more fingers, and discovered that Matthew was feeling more comfortable, enough that he rutted against them, wanting to take in his whole hand completely."More...Ivan," he cried in pleasure. Ivan continue to finger him as he began to pump Canada's hard member with his other hand. The double simulation did wonders on Canada and he was crying out his name.

"Ivan...yes...more...ahh!" Canada voice was so needy, it was music to Ivan's ears. He was still trying to find the spot that would make Canada see stars. "I found it!" the Russian sang as Canada screamed, "Right there!...God Ivan...I need you now!"

Russia, not wanting to disappoint his lover, grabbed his lube from his pocket and spread the lube on his hard, large, and leaking **. After a few seconds of preparation, he signaled to Canada that he was ready. Hepositioned Matthew on top of Ivan's prick. Matthew sank down slowly at first, getting used to the intrusion. Soon, he kept a steady pace going up and down Ivan's shaft. Russia felt such tightness in Canada's hole that he groaned at the contact.

"So tight...Matvey," Ivan moaned again but louder, as Matthew went down hard, almost going in balls deep. Both males were rapt with euphoria, and both were moaning out obscenities and their lover's name like a scared chant.

"Ahh...mmm you feel so full, Ivan," Canada moaned in pleasure and proceed to go faster. Ivan soon bucked in time with Matthew's hips. They continued the fast pace, keeping it steady, until Ivan rolled hips up at the right angle to hit Matthew's spot dead on.

Matthew screamed, "Russia! Right there!"

Ivan had the hugest smile on his face, like a child who had found the prize in the cereal box. He began to thrust his hips more forcefully, holding on to Matthew for dear life and thrusting into his spot mercilessly.

"Ah...uhh...Ivan...Faster!"

"Da...Matvey...feels so good...tight."

Canada was going at a faster pace, riding on the Russian's ** so hard and deep that he cried out, "Ivan...I'm about to...uhhh." Coherency was gone from his mind, too focused on the pleasure he was experiencing. EvenRussia was a blubbering mess, but he manage to moan out, "Let's come together."

Canada took the initiative to kiss Russia's lips one last time before their love-making came to an end. Ivan thrust so forcefully into Canada's spot that he made him see stars.

"IVAN!" Canada cried, and he climaxed at the same time as Russia cried out his lover's name and filled him with his seed. Matvey thrust down a few more times, riding out his climax. He fell on top of Russia's chest, both males panting from the effort.

After what felt like eons, a voice broke the deafening silence. "Sweet Maple...that was...that was..." Canada couldn't describe what was now the best sex he had experienced. Ivan smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Da...that was very good."

They noticed the chair creaking from their weight, and it soon collapsed on the hard floor, taking Russia and Canada with it.

"Ow..." Canada said, and stood up from the broken wood. Ivan grunted slightly, and got up quickly, his smile growing larger with the second. "Mission accomplished, da?"

"Do you know I love you so much right now, that I could have another round, eh?" Canada spoke with such a suggestive tone that anyone could have guessed what Canada really wanted right now.

"Da...let's go," Russia said. He quickly got dressed, and soon Canada followed suit.

They both left. After getting dressed, they did not bother cleaning up the mess: they decided to leave it as a surprise for the Allies.

**Owari**

* * *

**Omake**

"Hahaha...The Hero is here to vanquish the ghost and save the day!" an overly excited voice rang out as said person kick the doors open. The hero arrived with a vacuum jet-pack with a giant tube attached to it that was used to suck spirits.

Alfred thought that the room was filled with ghosts, and after watching the Ghostbusters trilogy, he had gotten the idea to make a vacuum machine. England thought it was a stupid idea, but he had had no choice but to follow the American in case he hurt himself. He also brought his magic book to perform some dark arts if Alfred managed to screw up.

England persuaded the other two Allies to come also. China decided to face the demons and brought some ancient Chinese spells, and France was egged on to tag along just to spite the English man and prove that he wastougher than him.

Alfred started up the engine and began to suck up all the humidity in the air. After 20 seconds of vacuuming, Alfred stopped.

"Huh...I guess the ghosts are gone or something?" Alfred muttered to himself.

"You bloody git! Of course your contraption would not work," England snapped at Alfred. The Briton noticed that the room was in disarray and that Alfred's chair was in complete shambles. He didn't mind the damage as much and was trying to comfort the American.

"Dude...that was so not cool..." the American sighed. "That was my favorite chair!" He went on his knees and picked up the remaining pieces.

The Frenchman and China gasped at the ruined state of the room. "Aiyah...where are the vengeful spirits that are so hateful to us, aru?" China then muttered, "It must be Japan's fault...he always tries to curse us." China brought out some scrolls and began to chant verses to chase the evil spirits away.

"Sacre bleu! Look what they done to my furniture...it is a crime too horrendous to commit!" Francis was in tears, but he as he looked carefully at the chair he noticed stains of another variety. He stopped weeping: his gut was telling him something was off.

He scanned the room to see Kumajirou hiding under the table. 'Mmmm...that bear, he is familiar non?' Francis thought to himself. He saw an empty vodka bottle that he knew whom it belonged to.

"Of course...it was my French son after all!" the Frenchman said to himself like he had discovered the cure for AIDS. He was surprised that he had managed to lose his virginity to the tall Russian. He was so proud.

"What the hell are you babbling about, frog?" Arthur yelled at the French man, who ignored him, smiling his perverted grin.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon."

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Well...thoughts and comments appreciated...It's my first time writing a lemon...I hope it wasn't too bad...*runs away and hides under the bed*


End file.
